


A Lesson in Reincarnation

by obsessed53, xallyxcatx13



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Healing, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, M/M, Pazzi, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Violence, bad summary, medici drama, medici family, merlin in florence, merlin lives forever, together in heaven, try to stay true to both shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed53/pseuds/obsessed53, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xallyxcatx13/pseuds/xallyxcatx13
Summary: “Sandro!” a rather familiar voice boomed. “Sandro! Lorenzo wanted me to come and apologize but quite frankly I do not think…” The voice faded into the background when Merlin laid eyes on the intruder. It was like he was looking at a ghost. Merlin felt the color and life drain from him as he stared wide eyed at the person. Merlin could vaguely hear Sandro arguing with the man, but he was not paying attention to what he was saying exactly. Merlin just stared at the man. The blonde hair. The wide shoulders. His face. His mouth. It was identical, all of it.He heard a faint voice calling his name in the distance. Merlin opened his mouth, but the next thing he heard was his bag and the bread hitting the ground. His body soon followed.***Centuries after Arthur Pendragon's death, Merlin has grown tired of waiting for him to return and has elected to travel the world. One of his chosen stops, Florence. A choice that turns his world upside down...again.





	1. Chapter 1

Florence, Italy. October 26, 1476

 

“No, no, thank you! Please, I must be on my way! Thank you!” Merlin hurried to get off of the wooden cart, rather awkwardly as the driver’s wife was not allowing him to leave. She was an older, Italian woman that was insisting on this young man marrying her daughter. Merlin had met this couple on his way to Florence. They generously offered him a ride to the city in exchange for some pleasant company. And, unbeknownst to Merlin at the time, a rather insistant pitch on why their daughter would make a perfect wife.

“At least meet her!” the old woman called as Merlin swiftly grabbed his things and made his way into the city. He waved goodbye and shouted another ‘thank you’ as he continued on. He felt a little guilty in at least not indulging them. They had given him a free ride into Florence. It would not have changed anything though, Merlin was not looking for a wife in any sense. He would not make a good husband for many, many reasons. The top being, well, he was a sorcerer; which was, as far as the young man was concerned, still illegal in most places. And the other reason, rather less obvious than the first one, he would never love any woman or man that would be bound to him. 

Merlin lost his great love centuries ago. A man who was handsome, charming, kind, and occasionally a prat. Merlin loved that man with everything he had in him. Despite his feelings and his magic, the love of his life could not be saved. He died in his arms, and Merlin felt his world fall apart. There had been a tiny silver lining though. A legend, a myth really, that this great man would rise again, and the two would be reunited once more. Merlin had vowed to never give up on him. However, centuries had passed, and there had been no sign of resurrection. The sorcerer gave up half a century ago, making the decision to travel. See the world. Try to heal the broken heart that still miraculously beat in his chest.

That’s how he ended up here in Florence. A city he heard mixed reviews about. It was a city of great beauty and art. However, the city was in constant toil due to two prominent families constantly fighting for power: the Medici’s and the Pazzi’s. The sorcerer heard many things about each family and found that times were changing. People no longer needed noble blood to gain power and money. And they no longer needed noble blood to be under constant scrutiny. They were no concern to the sorcerer as Merlin had perfected the talent of avoiding powerful families and politics over the years. Not only had he given up on his love but also the idea that he could do any good, especially with the people in power.

Now, all he wanted to do was travel the world, see beautiful things, and just survive. Merlin let out a sigh as he glanced around the city that would be his temporary home. It was beautiful, but smelled a little. Merlin could see where the art was though, in the buildings and in the people. He continued on the stone streets, adjusting his bag on his shoulder every so often. He listened to random conversations around him, luckily learning Italian was something he did years ago.

“Not good! Garbage! All of it!” Merlin glanced around curiously at the sound of those unkind words. He quickly identified the noise as coming from a small man throwing what looked like art out a door. Or at least he was trying to, some of the art had to be twice his size. “I should have never even tried!” The small man let out a low growl trying to throw a rather large canvas out. Merlin glanced around and noticed that no one else was even glancing the man’s way.

Sighing, Merlin picked up his pace and quickly grabbed the large canvas from the struggling man. He placed it gently on the ground, finally getting a look at what was being thrown about. Most of it was blank canvases, some had unfinished works. It looked like the man was trying to paint a woman, and from what Merlin could see, the man had talent. “Why are you discarding these, Messer…?”

The small man, who looked more like a young boy up close, scrutinized Merlin rather angrily. Merlin could not tell if he was trying to figure out if he could trust Merlin or if he was mad someone interrupted his rage filled...cleaning. After a few seconds silence, Merlin began wondering if he should just back away and pretend to have never seen the man. “Sandro Botticelli,” the young man finally spoke, moving his eyes off the sorcerer and to the discarded art on the ground. “It is quite frankly none of your business as to why I am discarding, as you say, this….” He paused glancing between Merlin and the stuff on the ground and suddenly burst out, “I could be cleaning for all you know! Cleansing my workshop...my soul!” His arms began flailing between the wooden door and the items on the ground.

Merlin had to suppress an eye roll. Artists. Dramatic creatures by nature. “Are you?”

Another moment of silence as Sandro stared hard at him. Finally Merlin got a defeated, “No.” Sandro let out a heavy sigh as he glanced down at the ground, his dark curls covering his eyes. “I lost...something quite important, and I tried to continue my art but as you can see it did not work.”

Merlin thought what he had seen so far was quite beautiful, but the young man did not seem to be in the mood for a senseless argument. “My condolences,” Merlin muttered, trying to find something else to say. “I know loss…” Probably not the same loss, as Merlin was pretty sure losing the love of someone’s life was greater than losing an object of some sort. However, it was not his place to judge the depth of someone else’s loss. Sandro quickly glanced up at him, scrutinizing him once again. Only this time, there was not much heat behind the look.

Sandro simply nodded at him and gave him a brief smile. The two stood in silence once more, both reflecting on the loss they had experienced and unsure what else to say to each other.

Merlin awkwardly cleared his throat, “I should…” He gestured with one hand out in front of him. Before he could continue, his stomach let out a small growl. He forgot that he denied the old woman’s offering of food earlier. He did not want to give her another reason to push her daughter on him.

“You need food?”

“It appears that way,” Merlin stated quietly, willing his stomach to be quieter.

“Come,” Sandro stated going back inside the workshop. Merlin paused for a moment, not sure whether to follow him or not. They did just meet, and while Merlin knew Sandro’s name, Sandro still did not know his. He decided to follow inside, surely a sorcerer could take this small man. Merlin politely shut the door behind him and looked around the workshop. There was still an abundance of art supplies and canvases strewn about. Rope hanging from the ceiling, it had an artistic feel about it. Merlin barely noticed Sandro come back with some bread as he was too distracted by the workshop. “First time in a workshop?”

Merlin shook his head. It was not his first time in a workshop, but something was different about this one. He could feel it in the air. There was love, beauty, happiness, loss, and anger. It was as if a lifetime of moments were being held in the building. He glanced down at the bread that Sandro was trying to hand him, noticing it for the first time. “I cannot take your food. You do not even know my name.”

“So what is your name?” Sandro chuckled, still trying to hand him the bread.

“Merlin.”

“Merlin…?”

“Just Merlin,” The sorcerer stated, taking the bread finally with a grateful smile. Before Merlin could ask what he wanted in compensation, the wooden door was busted open. The force nearly took it off its hinges.

“Sandro!” a rather familiar voice boomed. “Sandro! Lorenzo wanted me to come and apologize but quite frankly I do not think…” The voice faded into the background when Merlin laid eyes on the intruder. It was like he was looking at a ghost. Merlin felt the color and life drain from him as he stared wide-eyed at the person. Merlin could vaguely hear Sandro arguing with the man, but he was not paying attention to what he was saying exactly. Merlin just stared at the man. The blonde hair. The wide shoulders. His face. His mouth. It was identical, all of it.

He heard a faint voice calling his name in the distance. Merlin opened his mouth, but the next thing he heard was his bag and the bread hitting the ground. His body soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It is unedited for the most part, so if anyone catches any mistakes I apologize ahead of time for that! I'm not the best when it comes to grammar! I really hope you guys do enjoy it!
> 
> There is a lack of Merlin/Giuliano in this but I just wanted to introduce and get to know some other characters, plus I also like to think Merlin and Sandro would be friends so I wanted to add more interactions with them!
> 
> Helpful criticism is always welcome!

_‘Merlin scrubbed the boot hard, using his grief from previous events to drive him. It was hard to say the feelings Merlin had towards Freya. They may not have been love but they were strong. Strong enough for him to grieve her passing. Merlin sighed, pausing in his cleaning just as the door behind him opened up. The natural musk of the prince of Camelot filled his nose. He felt his heart race slightly, but he ignored it and continued on with his duty. Arthur commented that he had been looking for his manservant, which Merlin brushed off as him needing some chores to be done. In any normal servant-master relationship it would have ended, but not with them. Not with Arthur._

_Merlin knew he had strong feelings for the Prince almost like his feelings for Freya, only different. It was confusing and hard to describe. However, the young sorcerer also knew Arthur was Prince and really gave no indication of strong feelings of his own. Outside of friendship, of course. So when Arthur sat down next to him, Merlin had to remind his racing heart that it was an act of friendship nothing more._

_“Something’s been bothering you, hasn’t it?” Arthur questioned._

_Merlin paused momentarily with his scrubbing, “Maybe.”_

_The prince sucked in a breath, probably thinking of something clever. “Was it when I threw water over you?”_

_The sorcerer had to hold back a smile as he glanced back at the prince before continuing his chore. That man, despite not knowing what was going on, knew what to say and how to act to make Merlin feel better. “It wasn’t very nice.” Finally, he looked up at Arthur, trying to read his expression._

_“It was a bit unfair,” Arthur admitted softly. Merlin went back to scrubbing, ignoring his heart. “Like when you called me fat.”_

_Merlin stopped his work altogether and turned fully to look at Arthur, feigning confusion. “Why was that unfair?”_

_“Because I am not f-” Merlin felt his lip twitch at the outrage Arthur almost unleashed. The prince scrutinized him for a moment before wrapping his arm around his neck and pulled him to his chest. Merlin couldn’t help the warm feeling in chest despite the hard knuckles rubbing against his head._

_“Ow! Ah!”_

_“Still think I need to get in shape?” Arthur rubbed slightly harder._

_“No, no, no, no!” Arthur must have decided that was enough and let him go. Merlin righted himself up to his original sitting position. He could not help but smile. The warmness in his chest replaced the grief, making him feel lighter than before. He looked over at the Prince who was giving him a toothy grin. The corner of his mouth reaching his eyes. Merlin felt his heart stop and that warmness in his chest consume him. It was the best thing he had seen. That smile._

_“That’s better.”_

 

“Merlin! Merlin!”

“MERlin?! What kind of name is that anyway?”

“Be quiet, Giuliano!” Merlin felt something hard and cold beneath him. He did not understand what was happening. He let out a groan as his mind reeled back into the present and away from the pleasant memory. “Merlin!” Merlin’s hand twitched against the ground as he willed his eyes to open. The memory of what happened alluding him. He was on the ground of an artist’s workshop, and his head was pounding. That much he knew.

“What ha-” The questioned caught in his throat as his eyes opened, and he finally took in his surroundings. His eyes immediately drawn to the familiar blue eyes that were staring back at him with anger and confusion. That was extremely familiar as well. The young sorcerer opened his mouth to say something but all that came out were incoherent sounds. Genius, he was.

“Great, Sandro, you have invited a bumbling idiot into your workshop. What were you trying to do? Find a new muse?” the man’s voice had a similar vibration and sound, but that tone was a little off-putting. Merlin was throw, once again, into confusion as he looked between the two men. He was unsure what their relationship was. The blonde man, Giuliano he assumed, stormed in like he had a close relationship with Sandro. However, the atmosphere and the way they spoke to each other implied something completely different.

Sandro quickly stood from where he was kneeling next to Merlin and got straight into Giuliano’s face. Anger radiated from the young artist. Merlin quickly and awkwardly got up. There was a tense silence between the two men.

“English!” Merlin blurted out and immediately regretted it as the anger from the two men was now being directed at him. “My name...Merlin, it is of English origin.” At least that’s what the region he came from was now being known as.

The anger on their faces immediately faded into what looked like a cross between confusion and annoyance. Merlin was not even sure why he felt compelled to jump in between whatever it was that was going on between them. He had just met Sandro, and Giuliano, despite his looks and Merlin’s extremely racing heart, was a complete stranger to him. Yet there he was, sticking his neck somewhere it did not belong.

“English…” Giuliano stated slowly finally breaking the awkwardness between the three of them. He cleared his throat and took a hesitant step back from Sandro, staring directly at Merlin. Or rather down at him, an air of arrogance and anger coming off him. “Still a very odd name.”

Merlin let out an unintended snort. “And yours is any better?”

Within a few heartbeats, the blonde man stomped closer to Merlin and angrily got into his face. Merlin barely noticed Sandro yell Giuliano’s name and his awkward attempt to get this stranger away from him. The anger radiating from the Italian man was choking the sorcerer as he tried to step back. Despite, the small amount of fear he was feeling, Merlin attempted to stand tall where he stood. In any other situation, he would have confidence and not be fearful. This man was throwing him off. His appearance and voice, even the smell of him was similar to that of the late prince, which Merlin had noticed as they were standing rather close to one another.

“Do you know who you are talking to?”

“No,” Merlin stated quietly, and the answer felt like a gut punch. It was as if reality had slammed a cart into his abdomen. He had been so focused on the similarities that he truly was not considering that this man was, in fact, a stranger. He was not the love of his life resurrected. He was just another man. A rather angry, arrogant man. But just another man. “No, I really do not.” Merlin felt himself become light headed. This was not him. This was not Arthur. And he knew that. He had known that. It just did not fully register with him.

Something in Merlin’s tone, or maybe it was the sullen look on his face, made Giuliano take a step back. His facial expression softened a little, and he awkwardly tugged on his shirt. “Giuliano De’ Medici.”

And there was another gut punch. “Me-Medici?” Merlin let out a hysterical, slightly angry laugh. This could not be happening. Not only was this man wearing the love of his life’s face, but he also had a name that was associated with power. Power is exactly what Merlin was hellbent on avoiding for the rest of his existence. This was not happening. This could not be happening. Arthur was not resurrected. This was just a cruel trick from the universe. Some higher power was testing him, for an unknown purpose. Well, Merlin was not going to deal with it. He was not going to get involved. With this man. With that man. With power. With destiny. Whatever it was, it was not going happen. “Nope!” Merlin lifted a finger and pointed it at Giuliano. “No!” And then to the sky. “No! No, no, no, no. No!”

Merlin ignored the utter confusion that both men were giving him as he bent down to grab his bag and the piece of bread. “Thank you, Sandro, for the bread. I will be leaving now.” The sorcerer swiftly made his way to the open doorway, not paying attention to the artist’s stuttering. He glanced behind him and saw the looks he was given. There was a slight pang of guilt in his stomach. It was was awfully rude of him to leave like this and a bit bizarre, even for Merlin. ‘Medici’, the name rang in his head as a quick reminder as to why he was walking out. He pointed to the blonde man once more, “no”, was all he said as he left the workshop.

**

A few days had passed since the incident. Merlin had made the decision to stay in Florence. It was a rather big city. The likelihood of running into Giuliano or any other Medici was slim. Merlin was willing to take the chance; he had been excited to see the city and the art. Though he was not planning on staying as long as he normally did, in an attempt to reduce his odds even more. The young warlock felt guilty about not giving Sandro compensation for the bread. He had talked himself out of acting on the guilt throughout the last couple of days. The guilt eventually won over, however, which is why Merlin was reluctantly on his way to the workshop with a rather large loaf of bread.

Yes, Sandro only gave him one piece, but it was the gesture that Merlin was really trying to repay him for. He adjusted the loaf in his arm as he slowly turned a corner. A knot started to form in the pit of his stomach. There was a chance he would run into Medici at the workshop, but it was small. Worth the risk to get rid of the guilt that hung in the back of his head. Merlin cursed his late mother for raising such a polite child.

“Please, Sandro, at least consider it. For my family, for Florence,” a pleading voice came from within the building. Merlin slowly opened the door further and ducked his head inside. He slowly took in the scene in front of him. There stood Sandro, his back towards Merlin, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging low. Standing next to him was a rather tall man with brown curls and a little facial hair growing on his chin. He looked young, yet his face seemed to reflect something else, someone older.

“No, Lorenzo. I am sorry, but I cannot continue my work,” Sandro stated quietly. The taller man, Lorenzo, let out a heavy sigh but nodded. Merlin made his way into the shop, sensing that the conversation had come to an end.

“Um, excuse me?” Merlin questioned, a little louder than he had wanted. Maybe it was the awkwardness of walking in on what seemed to be an intense moment. Merlin made a mental comment about Sandro needing less dramatic friends. The two men glanced over at Merlin curiously. “I do not know if you remember me…”

“Merlin, right?” The artist turned his body so he was fully facing the sorcerer. “I was wondering if you were still in Florence considering our last encounter.”  
  
"Yes, well, apologies for that,” Merlin let out a small laugh and shifted his feet. There was no real way to explain his actions that day. How would one go about explaining that kind of situation and those feelings, especially to someone they just met? Merlin looked over at the taller man who was looking back and forth between the two in confusion. “I brought you this,” Merlin handed over the loaf of bread to the artist, who gave him a kind smile.

“All I gave you was a piece of bread, Merlin. You did not need to give me anything let alone a full loaf,” Sandro chuckled taking the loaf of bread and setting it aside.

“I can take it back?”

“No, no, it is already here.” Sandro glanced around and ran over to another table to grab a knife. “If I give you a piece of this, will you show up tomorrow with another loaf?” The artist was rather clumsy in his movements. And his tone may have implied some friendly banter but it came across as nervous and awkward. Merlin just chuckled and shook his head. He would not mind making Sandro his friend.

The taller man, Lorenzo, cleared his throat loudly. Merlin glanced over at him, remembering that he was still in the room. Lorenzo stood up straight and seemed very well put together. Even his throat clearing came off as suave and confident, which is not how it would have been if Merlin was interrupting a conversation.

“Lorenzo De’ Medici,” He slyly reached his hand out towards Merlin and gave him a guarded smile. Of course. The first name should have been an indicator. Merlin heard many things about the family, particularly about the current head of the family. Lorenzo De’ Medici. Merlin could feel Sandro’s eyes on him. Probably waiting to see if the man will act the same way. Luckily Lorenzo barely had any resemblance to his brother and zero resemblance to the love of his life. So there would be no crazy outburst this time, despite being uncomfortably close to someone who held power.

“Merlin.” He shook the outstretched hand once, trying to seem half as confident as the other man. He looked over at Sandro who seemed to be very lost. Understandably.

“Pleasure to meet you, Merlin,” Lorenzo’s smile widened, showing some teeth. “I have not seen you around Sandro’s workshop before, are you new to Florence?” The tone implied pleasantry but the stance implied something entirely different. It was a domineering stance, maybe even protective.

“I arrived a few days ago,” Merlin paused, looking over Lorenzo, trying to see what exactly the man wanted to hear. He was no threat to his artist friend or to his city. “I am a simple traveler.” He flashed his best attempt at a reassuring smile.

Lorenzo nodded, scrutinizing Merlin. Probably trying to assess how to take his response. He let out a sigh and relaxed a little in his stance. Hopefully, he realized that Merlin was truly no threat. “Nothing is ever simple in this life, Merlin.” Taking his eyes off of Merlin, he turned to the artist. “Sandro, please consider what I have said.”

“Lorenzo…”

The Medici just waved his hand, cutting off whatever his friend was about to say. He turned to Merlin with another guarded smile. “I hope to see you around Florence, Merlin.” With that, the head of the Medici family made his way out of the workshop. Merlin truly hoped that would not be true. He really, really did not want to get involved with power and that’s all the Medici’s seemed to have.

“You are a strange man, you know that right?”

“You have no idea, Sandro…” Merlin and that artist shared a small chuckle before the smaller man turned his attention back to the loaf of bread and began cutting it into pieces. Silence filled the workshop; it was comfortable silence, however. It let Merlin really think about what could have happened between Lorenzo and Sandro before he arrived. Not that he wanted to get involved. No, no. He was just curious. “Do you mind me asking what Lorenzo was talking about?”

“I do…” Sandro paused in his cutting and glanced behind him at Merlin. He bit his lower lip, deliberating something. “He asked me to commission a piece of art for some political standing with some families.”

“Oh.”

“Do not get the wrong impression, Lorenzo is a good man. Truly, truly good. He has a lot to deal with and his family...the Medici family... whatever perception you seem to have them, it is wrong. That family, that man, are very good. They have done nothing but help the people of Florence flourish.” Sandro had completely taken his attention away from the bread on the table and began waving his arms around dramatically. There was passion in his voice as he talked about the family. Merlin had no assumptions about the Medici's. He just did not want to get involved with people of power. He had heard things about the Medici's but had made no judgment. However, the sorcerer could see how Sandro would think he would the way he acted a few days ago.

“I have no assumptions about that Medici, truly. It was…” Merlin took a minute to gather his thoughts. He tried to not get worked up as he recalled what had happened last time he was in this workshop. Really what was he going to say? “Giuliano...he reminded me of someone I knew, someone I lost.” Merlin’s mind flashed to Arthur. The many times he smiled and laughed. All the times he said Merlin’s name. Even the times he said it in anger. It was centuries ago, but it still felt as if he had spoken to him a few days ago. Which, in a sense, he did.

Sandro put his hands down and gave Merlin a sympathetic look. Artists were dramatic, but they were also intuitive to the emotions of other people. Despite Merlin trying to keep his tone neutral, Sandro must have picked up some sadness. “My condolences for your loss,” Sandro’s sympathetic look increased though he did give him a small, almost playful smile, “and for knowing someone like Giuliano.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I really want to post a chapter once a week and I tried to stick to that, however, my weekend got surprisingly busy. And I really wanted to post on Mondays, but I do not think that will work so the new plan is Wednesdays!
> 
> Anyways! Here is chapter 3! Once again unedited, any mistakes please let me know! I tried to make it a Giuliano/Merlin chapter and it was a little difficult and I also wanted to get to a certain point (I.E. Lorenzo's request at the end) but it was taking a long time so I feel like the ending is rushed and disjointed. Any helpful criticism for future chapters is much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

It was dark by the time Merlin left Sandro’s workshop, he did not realize how much time had passed while he was in there. The two young men had spent their time talking, mostly about Florence and the experiences Sandro had gone through in the city. Merlin briefly touched on some of his own travels. The two enjoyed each other’s company well enough, Merlin was happy with his decision to stop by the workshop. Just because he did not want to be involved with the Medici’s, did not mean he could not be Sandro’s friend. It seemed the artist needed one, Merlin definitely did.

He walked out of the workshop and glanced around cautiously. He had been in the city for a few days, he really did not know what kind of trouble happened late at night. It was a beautiful city but it was still a city. A city that he was unfamiliar with, which is why it took him a minute, or five, to figure what direction his temporary home was. A little room at an Inn that happened to be by the old couple who gave him a ride into Florence. Unfortunately, that made it even harder to avoid meeting their daughter. 

On his way back to the Inn, Merlin heard some commotion coming from what looked like a tavern. Curiously, the young sorcerer ducked his head in, it couldn't hurt to look. There standing toe to toe with a rather burly, dirty Florentine was Giuliano De’ Medici. Apparently, it could hurt, it could hurt a lot. Merlin was not sure what was happening and his first instinct was to run. Of course, that’s not what he did. The burly man got further into Giuliano’s face and Merlin caught a glimpse of the Medici’s hand twitching.

‘Do not get involved, Merlin, do NOT get involved,’ Merlin internally shouted to himself, his eyes not leaving Giuliano’s hands. He did not catch what the other man had said but the young Medici’s hand formed and fist and was ready to swing when against every instinct Merlin jumped in. The plan, the unbelievably stupid plan, was to grab his hand and possibly try to push the Medici back. What happened next could be considered a warning from the universe not to get involved with the Medici family.

Giuliano’s fist collided with Merlin’s jaw, which caused a collective and a rather dramatic gasp from the rest of the tavern. Merlin glanced around at the surprised looks he was getting. His eyes roamed from face to face and finally landed on Giuliano. The Medici squinted his eyes and slowly lowered his hand. “What are you doing?”

The young warlock rubbed his very sore jaw, “Trying to stop you from doing something rather stupid.” Which Merlin really couldn’t judge at this point since he was the one everyone saw make a dumb decision.

“Stupid? Who even are you?” Giuliano questioned with great confusion, the slight smell of alcohol coming from his breath. Well, that explains how he probably got into his situation.

“Merlin!”

“MERlin? What kind of name is that?”

“English!” Merlin couldn’t help but take offense to this. To be fair it has been a few days since their last exchange. On the other hand, Merlin had thought his behavior was weird enough to have the man remember something about it. Afterall Sandro remembered who he was. 

Giuliano’s eyes squinted further at him before he made an expression that one could tell some sort of light lit in his head. “Merlin! It’s Merlin, everyone!” Giuliano exclaimed to the rest of the tavern. Everyone cheered, along with the burly man that Merlin had been standing by. The young warlock quickly glanced around in confusion.

“I think we should go sit down,” Merlin tried directing Giuliano to a table, which had been a bit of a feat. The sorcerer waved off the burly man who seemed to be ready to get back into whatever argument that was transpiring before Merlin got a fist to the face. “Here we go,” Merlin pushed Giuliano, as gently as he could, onto a stool. He took a seat next to him hesitantly. He probably should have just left Giuliano there, but something, probably his conscience, told him to do otherwise.

“Are you going to reject me again?” Giuliano looked at him curiously and with some caution, much like when they first met only with less anger than before.

“Reject? I have never…” Merlin was thoroughly confused.

“Back at the workshop!”

“Oh, no, no, no, no…”

“Like that!”

“No! I mean…” Merlin paused a little caught off by Giuliano’s intense look. “It was not a rejection unless there was something to reject?” As far as he remembered Giuliano was not making any advancements towards. He would have definitely noticed and remembered that.

“No!” Giuliano’s voice went dramatically low at the answer.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Giuliano gave Merlin a confused look and leaned back on his stool. The young warlock watched with wariness as the young Medici continued to lean further back on the stool. He really should not have been doing that and Merlin should not have any concerns. Involvement with Giuliano De’ Medici ended here. The young warlock was about to leave when he noticed a woman carrying a tray of drinks over to them. Before he could stop himself, he muttered a few words in Latin and the drinks spontaneously fell off the tray.

Giuliano glanced the woman’s way when she let out a surprised shriek, the confusion on his face growing. Another woman began heading their way and once again the drinks “spontaneously” fell off the tray. “It seems getting more drinks is not in the cards,” Merlin stated, attempting his best to be nonchalant. He smiled at the confusion on the Medici’s face. The young man should not have more drinks, he seemed intoxicated enough and Merlin seemed to deter any other drinks that came this way. So now he was done getting involved. “Maybe you shou---”

“Nonsense!” Giuliano patted him hard on the back before climbing up on the table, rather clumsily. The young warlock watched wide-eyed as the young Medici struggled to get to his feet on the table. He should really leave, there was no point. Giuliano seemed satisfied to drink himself into a mess tonight and probably try to start another fight. It really was none of Merlin’s business and he really should not get involved with him. He was not Arthur. He may look like the love of his life but did not act like him. Giuliano was more of a handful than Arthur and Merlin barely knew him.

He made up his mind, he was leaving. Just as the warlock was getting to his feet, Giuliano was slipping off of his. “Oh! Oh!” Merlin shouted as he reached for the young Medici who was in the process of falling off the table. However, his reflexes were not what the used to be, which is saying a lot since he had poor reflexes, to begin with. Merlin cringed as Giuliano fell onto his back.

**

 

It had taken some time but Merlin had managed to help Giuliano to his feet and out the door of the tavern. So not getting involved was clearly not working and Merlin decided to stop fighting it. At least for tonight. At least until he could get Giuliano safely home. He walked cautiously next to him as the young rich man stumbled about on the stone streets. Somehow the young Medici convinced Merlin that he knew where his home was despite his current state. 

“Would you stop following me, I am fine,” Giuliano stammered out as he stumbled to his feet.

Merlin reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him upright once more. “Yes, I can see that.” Giuliano ripped his arm out of Merlin’s grip and continued walking. Neither one of them spoke for the rest of the walk. There were a few more incomprehensible mutterings from Giuliano. Probably trying to get Merlin to go away. Though whatever he was saying was not coming out in any language Merlin knew so he continued to follow the man. Giuliano paused in front of a large, dark wooden door. The young warlock looked around and noted how massive the building in front of them was.

Giuliano let out a sigh and clumsily raised his hand to knock, however, all he managed to do was fall forward onto the door. Merlin stepped forward and looked at Giuliano, who was leaning against the door with his eyes closed. His nostrils flared as he knocked loudly next to the other man’s head both getting the attention of someone in the home and waking up Giuliano. The blonde gave him a rather angry look just as the large door swung open.

“Giuliano!” a woman screeched, scaring both of the boys in the doorway. An older, elegant woman was standing in front of them. Merlin could not help but feel like she looked extremely familiar as well. He did not know from where though, he has met many people from over the years. And if Arthur’s look-alike could appear then so can anyone else he came in contact with.

“Mother,” Giuliano as he stumbled into the home. The woman followed her son, barely noticing Merlin. He followed the two hesitantly, closing the door behind him. It was rather heavy, truly only a mother who was probably worried could really swing this door in any direction. Giuliano groaned as he laid down on a staircase that looked rather hard and cold.

“Where have you been?”

“Nowhere!”

“A tavern,” Merlin spoke up, once again when he probably should not have. The woman’s angry gaze turned to him. “I’m Merlin, an acquaintance of your son and Sandro.”

“Lucrezia,” she introduced herself, giving him a wary look.

Before she could say anything else, two more people had joined them in the rather large entryway. “Giuliano!” Merlin glanced at the top of the staircase and saw Lorenzo staring down at the other one, a younger woman standing behind him. The blonde on the stairs let out another groan. Lorenzo shook his head and made his way down the stairs and attempted to get around his brother. He looked over at Merlin. “Merlin, right?”

“Unfortunately,” the young warlock muttered which earned him some strange looks. He waved his hand, dismissing his comment. Or trying to. Merlin had a bad feeling this night was not going to end anytime soon. If only he had just walked past the tavern or even thought about visiting a different city. Outside of Giuliano, the Medici did not seem too terrible but Merlin knew better than to judge anyone or anything on first impressions. Especially those with power. Those that Merlin had been rather good avoiding up until this point.

“Your brother was at a tavern again,” Lucrezia whispered to Lorenzo as if Merlin didn't already know that.

Lorenzo looked at his mother with a concerned expression before looked back at Merlin. “Was there a fight?”

Now it was Merlin who was confused. Neither one of them looked like they were in a scuffle. Oh, maybe he did. Merlin forgot about the regrettable punch he took to the face. Maybe his cheek was finally showing signs of it. “No, I, uh…”

“Merlin walked into my fist,” Giuliano groaned from the steps.

Once again, all eyes were on Merlin including the younger woman that had followed Lorenzo down the stairs. “Not deliberately,” Merlin tried to clarify. “He was about to hit a rather large man--”

“He wasn’t that large!”

“I tried to stop him and I just got in the way,” Merlin continued, ignoring Giuliano’s rude interruption.

“He walked into my fist like an imbecile.” Merlin was shocked the intoxicated Medici could think of a big word like that.

“Giuliano!” Lucrezia screamed, looking angry at her son once more.

Lorenzo’s eyes were still on Merlin, still wary like earlier that day. “Why would you help a stranger?”

Merlin understood the question and the wariness now. Lorenzo just met Merlin and knew of his association with Sandro but not with his brother. Lorenzo probably thought this was some sort of ploy against his family or something that every powerful person is paranoid about. “I met your brother when I first arrived at Sandro’s workshop. I just wanted to help, that’s all,” Merlin stated earnestly. Lorenzo nodded, the wariness disappeared, however, something else took its place. Something Merlin could not name.

“Clarice,” Lorenzo addressed the younger brunette, who was completely silent through this interaction. “Can you help my mother take Giuliano to his room?” The younger woman smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek lightly before complying. Lucrezia smiled at Merlin before helping the other woman was a difficult Giuliano. Merlin knew the struggle of getting that man to do anything, he was impressed at the women for getting the blonde to stand up and walk up the stairs.

Lorenzo watched them disappear through the doorway before turning to Merlin, a guarded smile on his face. “Please.” With one word and one gesture of his hand, Lorenzo managed to ask and command Merlin to follow him into what looked like a business workroom. Sadly, the young warlock followed. The taller man sat behind a mahogany desk while Merlin awkwardly sat down on a small wooden chair across from him.

“Merlin, I greatly appreciate what you have done for my brother,” the taller man stated, leaning back in his chair. Merlin nodded and smiled, staying quiet by choice. It felt like Lorenzo was about to a ‘but’ to this conversation. Probably about to tell him to stay away from the Medici family, which Merlin will happily agree to. Having Lorenzo tell him to stay away will bring home the idea that he should probably just leave the city and come back at a different date. “I want to ask a favor of you.”

“A favor?” Merlin did not see that coming.

“More like a request,” Lorenzo sat up in his chair and for the first time, Merlin could see a glimpse of awkwardness from the man. Though it quickly disappeared behind another guarded smile. Something Merlin was getting used to seeing. The young warlock simply nodded, electing to stay quiet once more. “Giuliano has been through a lot and has been grieving,” Merlin noted the tone in Lorenzo’s voice like he was deliberately choosing certain words. “He really needs someone to watch him and be there for him.”

Merlin could not honestly tell what Lorenzo was trying to get at. He was a short, slim man. Sure with his magic, he could protect Giuliano, but Lorenzo did not know of his magic. So to him, Merlin should look weak and not well enough to look after someone built like his brother. “Messer Medici…” Merlin felt the need to speak formally to the head of the family despite the friendly demeanor Lorenzo was trying to give off.

“Lorenzo, please,” the taller man waved his hand and gave him a bigger smile. “Also, my brother has scared away every servant that I have assigned to him.” Merlin was still a little confused, though there was a small voice in the back of his head giving him some sort of inkling as to what Lorenzo was asking. “I will pay you to be by my brother’s side. As his…”

“Manservant?” Merlin questioned, the small voice growing louder. He had to stop himself from cynically laughing right then and there.

“Not quite...well...he does need a servant but, despite what he may say, he also needs a friend.”

“So a glorified manservant?”

“I really wish you would stop using that word.”

“That’s what you are asking of me though, call it what it is,” Merlin was surprised at the slight hostile tone in his voice. He knew exactly what Lorenzo was asking of him now. Merlin might have helped Giuliano from getting into a fight and making himself look like an idiot, but he didn’t save his life. Maybe the standards were different in this century for such a position. Or maybe Lorenzo was truly just asking for someone to keep an eye on his brother. Someone he probably thought he could manipulate. Well no matter what his reason was, Merlin was not going to fall for it. Nope. Not this time around. Truly, his involvement with the Medici ended here.

“Merlin,” Lorenzo’s tone softened as he leaned across the desk. He sighed and pursed his lips before continuing, “Okay, yes, that is what I am asking. But I will pay handsomely and…”

“And?” Merlin asked through his teeth.

Lorenzo looked unsure about what he wanted to say. As if thinking he should not have said anything, to begin with. “I have seen my brother come home drunk a dozen times, it is not new in this household. However, this is the first time he did not fight my mother to go to his room. This is the first time he was not shouting or crying. I do not know what happened between you two at the tavern or what you said.”

“Nothing happened,” Merlin stated a little shocked at the vulnerable words that were being stated. Truly nothing happened all Merlin did was help Giuliano.

“Regardless,” Lorenzo looked at him, and for the first time Merlin saw emotion on his face. It was sadness. “You brought home a rather tolerable Giuliano. Please, my brother needs someone like you for a friend.”

Merlin’s hostile demeanor was gone. Lorenzo’s confession shocked him a little. And to be honest, this request was different than Uther’s. At least Lorenzo was also requesting friendship, something Merlin wasn’t sure he should be paid for so he quietly added, “And servant?”

Lorenzo chuckled, “Yes, he needs one of those too. Probably more than a friend, his room is a mess.” Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. “Please, will you at least consider it.” And consider it, he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I do have someone editing these chapters! Obsessed53. Super grateful for her! However, due to conflicting schedules, these chapters cannot be edited before I post them. So the initial posts, 99% of the time, will be unedited. So constant apologies for the initial bad grammar and errors! But if you would like to wait they will be eventually edited!
> 
> That being said here is chapter 4! This one is a bit shorter than the last two, I wanted to put in Giuliano and Merlin's adventure out in the real world but it was getting really long so I elected to put it in a different chapter. Which made this chapter shorter, however, that also means that the next chapter will be longer and HEAVY on the GiulianoxMerlin! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! <3

Regret can happen over time or instantaneously. For Merlin, it was instant. Somehow Merlin’s initial no turned into a yes. Lorenzo was a sweet talker and definitely could sell a bible to the pope. The young sorcerer was starting to understand how the Medici family stayed on top. It was also no longer a surprise as to how the alliance between Milan, Florence, and Venice happened. Something Merlin had heard rumors about and, up until a few days ago, assumed they were just rumors. 

“Merlin!” a rather feminine voice called through the courtyard. The young man adjusted the basket of laundry on his hip as he turned to look at the voice. Clarice, Lorenzo’s wife as Merlin found out, was walking swiftly towards him. In the past few days, Merlin had very little interactions with people that weren’t Giuliano. The young Medici took up a lot of his time and patience. From what he observed, however, about Clarice was how unexpectedly quiet and kind she was to the staff of the house. He also noticed that Lorenzo was quite smitten with her, which surprised him since he learned that their marriage was more or less arranged by his mother. 

“Ma’am?” Merlin addressed her when she stopped in front of him. He noticed her cheeks were slightly rosy, probably from the swift walk and her curly brown hair a bit disheveled.

“Please, call me Clarice,” she stated with a genuine smile. Merlin was trying very hard to not make things too personal with his temporary stay here. The Medici’s insistence on dropping formalities made that difficult. He elected to stay quiet and just nod for her to continue. “I would like to ask something of you.”

Well just add it the list. So far Merlin had been asked to take care of menial work, mostly involving Giuliano’s belongings and room. There was also the request from Lorenzo and his mother that Merlin somehow managed to get Giuliano to only start drinking when the sun started to set. That was a task that somehow he managed to pull off, something Lorenzo had become impressed with and, since then, alluded to more requests that had yet to come. Until now.

“There are some important people meeting with my husband to talk about the bank and Florence. Despite our love for Giuliano, it would be appreciated if he were distanced from the meeting,” Clarice stated, Merlin noticed her careful word choices. Something she must have picked up from her sweet talking husband. “It will only be for half the day, it is an important meeting.”

Merlin knew full well what Clarice was implying. To be honest, Merlin couldn’t blame her or Lorenzo for asking this. Despite the new daytime soberness, Giuliano was still acting like an absolute prat. However, getting him to leave the house before it is time to drink was nearly impossible. Giuliano did not want to face the outside world unless he was somewhat intoxicated.

“Please, Merlin.” Clarice pleaded sweetly, her genuine smile still on her face.

“I can try, but it could mean he will be found in a tavern while the sun is still up,” Merlin stated, knowing very well it would be one or the other. He could not accomplish both today.

“Just bring him back safely.”  
**

Merlin was greeted with the familiar groan as he walked into the young Medici’s room, laundry basket still on his hip. He rolled his eyes as he made his way further into the room. He quickly tossed the basket of laundry onto the floor and turned his attention to the blonde lump on the bed. It was pretty early in the morning, Merlin was surprised he was even awake.

“I think today is the day you venture out into the world,” Merlin stated and quickly added, “while sober.”

“That’s is a terrible idea,” Giuliano groaned from the bed. “I’m not surprised it came from you.” Merlin was used this. Ever since he agreed to the terms with Lorenzo, he has been the victim of verbal attacks. Though this one had been relatively mild compared to what he received the first couple of days. Merlin quickly solved the mystery of the constant turnover in personal servants for the young boy.

“Get up.” Merlin meekly grabbed the sheet from under Giuliano. A small and terrible attempt to forcibly move him from the bed. Giuliano let out a groan that sounded almost like a chuckle. He turned his head to give Merlin a smug look. Sure Merlin did not make an actual effort to get him out of bed and to be honest he probably couldn’t physically remove him from the bed with his slim muscles. Giuliano was a heavy man, mostly from the rippling muscles. Muscles that were visible that morning. He laid in the bed in nothing but shorts. For the first time, Merlin allowed himself to examine Giuliano.

There were many times he saw Arthur without clothes due to the nature of him having to dress the late king. Nearly everything was identical on Giuliano. Nearly. There were scars that he had that were never on Arthur and there were scars that Arthur had that was missing on Giuliano. Yet another reminder that this man was not his lost love, just a harsh reminder from the universe of what he lost.

“Let’s go, Giuliano,” Merlin stated once again tugging at the sheets. Giuliano rolled his eyes and turned so his back was facing the warlock.

“First of all, MERlin, you do not have the strength to remove me from this bed. Secondly---” Giuliano was tossed onto the ground mid-rant, not catching the latin Merlin muttered over his own smug voice. The young Medici quickly stood up and gave Merlin a shocked look.

“I’m stronger than I look,” Merlin stated smugly before grabbing on clean clothes from the basket. He tossed them over to the young prat. “Now, get dressed.”

“Why today?” Giuliano questioned as he pulled his pants on. Merlin gave him a questioning look. “Why are you trying to force me out of the house today?”

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. While sober Giuliano was a prat, intoxicated Giuliano was kind and fun. Merlin bonded with THAT Giuliano and could see why so many people in his life still liked him despite the terrible attitude in the day time. Merlin wondered what exactly made Giuliano so bad while sober and be driven to drink constantly. Sure he could have been born this way but Merlin doubted that. If he was, Lorenzo would not hire a stranger to keep an eye on him and, honestly, he probably would have been disowned by now.

Merlin gave Arthur a chance because it was destiny. Merlin was giving Giuliano a chance because he knew it was the right thing to do and also knew that the universe wouldn’t be THAT cruel to him twice in a row. There had to be a reason he looked like Arthur and had to be a reason they met while he was dealing with something. While they were both dealing with something. That all in mind, Merlin couldn’t bring himself to tell Giuliano that his brother wanted him out of the house to save face.

“I need to buy some stuff at the market and I need a pack mule,” Merlin lied, giving Giuliano a smug look.

“A pack mule?”

“Yes, you have a built like one.”

“I am not YOUR servant,” Giuliano stated incredulously. “Where do you even get the courage to insult me like that?”

“Insult? I did not say you looked like a mule, just have the built,” Merlin stated trying to keep himself from smiling at the ridiculousness of his own words. “So strong, so very strong.”

Giuliano squinted his eyes at Merlin, internally debating on what to say next. “I...” Giuliano paused, pulling his shirt over his head. “You were strong enough to toss me out of bed.”

“Leverage.”

“Leverage?” Merlin nodded in response to the question. Giuliano sat down and began pulling on some shoes. He looked up at Merlin with squinted eyes once more. “You are paying for drinks tonight.” And with that Merlin managed to get the young Medici out of the house, sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I decided I needed a crossover of these two shows because why not! I am making no promises of quality for this work. I just write for fun and to entertain. I will try to stay true to the characters and the shows! Helpful comments and criticism are welcome! Please enjoy!


End file.
